


See You At Home

by queer_vampeer



Series: Enlighten The Emblem (IkeMarth ONESHOTS) [7]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, I was depressed ok, I'm Sorry, Just angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queer_vampeer/pseuds/queer_vampeer
Summary: Marth stays at Ike's side as he was suffering his final moments, he tries to reason that his lover's frail heart will continue to beat just a little bit more. But all Marth can do is hope, and all Ike can do is accept and cherish.Angsty, Just Angst.Modern AU Ike x Marth Angst TwT
Relationships: Ike & Marth (Fire Emblem), Ike/Marth (Fire Emblem)
Series: Enlighten The Emblem (IkeMarth ONESHOTS) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914730
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	See You At Home

The light beeps of the machine agonisingly bet in rhythm as the helpless man lay on the white sheet bed in the intoxicating room full of medicine and drugs. Marth didn't mind one bit though, he sat next to him during his final hours. No more praying, but cherishing.

"B-Baby?" Ike coughed as his voice painfully strained out, "It hurts so much."

"I-I know, it'll be over soon." Marth caressed his cheeks. 

"You didn't tell Mist, right?" Ike asked.

"No, love. Not a word." Marth soothed.

"T-That's good." Ike sighed as he looked into his lover's glistering eyes, "Baby, why you crying?"

"B-Because, I'm so worried about you. But I'm spending all my time with you is making me so happy." Marth gripped the other's hand tightly.

"I'm not gonna die yet, s-silly." Ike laughed before he winced painfully which made Marth's heart tightened even more.

"I'm sorry I made it so hard for you to leave, I'm sorry you're fighting to just stay with me, I'm sorry I'm not brave enough..to...to-"

"Marth, c-come here." Ike opened his arms as Marth leaned against his chest, listening to the faint beating heart of his partner.

"I'm still alive right?" Ike chuckled, "I'm still beating like the drum of a drummer boy." 

Marth snorted, blinking away a few tears from his ocean blue eyes, Ike sighed sadly and kissed the shorter male's hair and combed through his strands. 

"R-Remember our first date? B-Back in high school?" Ike reminisced.

"Yeah..." Marth laughed to himself, "A bunch of dorks weren't we, love?" 

"Remember how I got Link to send you a letter, and you thought it was from him?" The sicker man continued to soothe Marth's strands of hair. 

"Heh, Zelda wouldn't talk to me for days." Marth laughed chokingly.

"And r-remember I took you to the bay and we ate Japanese takeaway, wasn't that r-romantic right?" Ike added.

"Wouldn't have it any other way, love." Marth hummed. 

"Heh, you're t-too humble as a-always." Ike huffed, "W-what a-about that time, at the Ferris wheel, f-for our f-first kiss?"

"Where we rode countlessly for 2 hours just to stop at the top?" Marth chuckled.

"Y-Yeah, I-I was a dork. Wasn't I, baby?" Ike smiled sadly.

"You still am." 

"Touché."

Ike stopped stroking through Marth's hair, quivering his lip as he blinked a few tears away.

"What's wrong, love?" The bluenette perked his head up.

"God, Marth I wanna live again!" Ike cried, tears seeping through his tight shut eyes, "I want to take you on that first date, have our first kiss, get engaged, get married, all over again!" 

"I want to send you that love letter, want to afford to take you on a better first date than Japanese takeaway. I want to exchange vows and make promises and get you a better ring than plastic gold, there's so much I haven't done yet-."

"Ike, you've done all you can." Marth smiled gently at his husband, "You made these past years incredible, better than any husband could."

"You're a bloody angel, my love." Marth kissed his forehead, "And angels are mean't to stay in heaven."

"I-I'll keep protecting you, every day I'll watch over you, 24/7." Ike reached out his pale hands and kissed it lightly, "I promise, baby. I have so much more I want to promise you." 

~

Ike passed the next morning, the machine flatly beeping continuously when Marth arrived after the news of his beloved partner, gone overnight. He had rushed to the hospital at about broad daylight, no tears left to cry, as he wasn't sad, but glad. His husband was finally resting in peace, his loving words still lingering behind.

At the funeral, with everyone dressed in black, the tears of the inky clouds poured and pattered against his soulmate's coffin. Everyone said their goodbyes, touched the cover, even kissed it and making their tears didn't touch the base so Ike's soul wouldn't find it hard to leave the world.

Marth stood at the front, the only source of family Ike had left behind along with Mist. 

"I'm still kinda mad you didn't tell me about Ike, but I'm glad he got to spend the last days with you." She sighed, dabbing her teary cheeks with a plain handkerchief. 

"At least he's resting now, come on. It's getting wetter, we can always visit him another time." Mist turned to head back into the chapel, "And knowing Ike, he'd scold me for staring at him for even a minute." 

"I'll catch up with you soon, just give a little more time." Marth turned to see the shorter female, almost reminding him of his past husband. 

"Of course, whenever you're ready." Mist turned to walk away, "Oh, and Marth?"

Marth perked his head up to look at his sister-in-law.

"Ike really loved you, I bet he still does now." She replied, stepping away from the tomb stone. 

Marth turned his gaze back, touching the head of the tomb stone where it had his bandana tied on. His name was engraved with care and in loving memory of a loyal and caring friend, brother and husband he was. Marth smiled one last time, tears threatening to fall on top of the new planted daisies.

"I'll bring you new flowers, daisies don't suit you my love." Marth sighed as he patted a few gentle touches on the headstone, "Get some rest, love. You really deserve it."

"Oh, I love you too by the way, just in case you didn't know." He added.

Marth swore he felt a slight loving graze against his, almost indicating he wasn't alone. But he smiled and shook his head as the wind continued to thread through his locks. 

"See you at home, Ike."


End file.
